Why Inuyasha Hides Every New Moon
by iluvyaoi4evaeva
Summary: This is one of the reasons why Inuyasha hides every new moon...


_**Why Inuyasha Hides Every New Moon**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Yo! Kyoko here with another short story that came up to me recently while I was handwriting another story (yes I still handwrite everything)! I always thought, what if Inuyasha hides for another reason besides "thinking he might be killed if he relax" so it got me to think of this story! :) I purely wrote it for fun ^^ if it's similar to anyone's I apologize for the coincidence *bows***

**WARNING: yes there is a slight warning...there is a small VERY small ****Shounen Ai :) but there is no pairings!  
**

* * *

**"HELL NO!"**

yelled a black hair man running out of a hut in a woman's kimono. "why the hell did I get you to let me agreed to this Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha!" the girl, Kagome, ran after her and her friend, Sango's work. "this is the only way to keep traveling while hiding the fact that you change under the new moon!" she placed her hands on her hips, "we wouldn't be doing this if YOU haven't suggest that we should keep travelling even if you're human."

"couldn't I JUST wear my robe?" he shouted at her.

"No. Your robe stands out and screams 'I'm Inuyasha! Attack me!' SO get back in here to finish your training!"

"NO!" he huffed and walked elegantly lady-like away.

Kagome sighed and Sango walked out, "at he looks and seemingly act the part."

"yea...if I didn't know that was Inuyasha, I would had asked her to bare my child." Miroku rubbed his chin.

"too bad he didn't speak lady-like." Shippou hopped onto Miroku's shoulder as they all nod in union.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on a nearby rock, staring up to the invisible moon. _'stupid Kagome...she put that sickly sweet smell on me again! It took me 4 days last time to wash it off!'_ he pouted, _'it smells okay when I'm in human form but once it's morning, it reeks!'_ he looked at this reflection in the lake. _'I look like...mother...'_ he closed his eyes to rid the tears and relooked into the sky. A single tear ran down his left cheek. He then heard a twig break next to him. Alert, he jerked his head over to the sound. Surprised, his face almost scowl when he saw the man walking up to him. _'why is he here?!'_ Stopping himself as he remembered who he was at the moment, _'remember the training,'_ "can I help you?" his soften gentle voice matched his soft image.

"..." the person said nothing until he was right next to him, "why is a woman, such as yourself, sitting here by herself, under the night of the invisible moon..." the man used his finger to wipe away Inuyasha only tear, "...crying?"

Inuyasha tried to his shock but failed miserably, _'h-he doesn't know it's me?!'_ "a-ah...I was...thinking about my mother..." he told the truth knowing full well that the other will sense it if he lied. Not knowing when he looked down, he looked back up to the male above him, "...but why is a full demon, such as yourself, doing here? I had thought I was alone to cry."

"my little one was tired, they are resting as i scout ahead to rid of any dangers that can cause a hindrance..."

_'little one? ...oh! he means...'_

"...until I saw you under the starlight. You had caught my attention as well as my curiosity to your beauty...'

_'BLEH!'_ Inuyasha wanted to puke, _'He NEVER talks like this! What the heck is wrong with him! I never thought HIM of all people/demons, would be interested in anything but getting stronger.'_ Inuyasha gracefully gotten up for his spot and bowed, "I apologize if my beauty distracted you from your duties." he gotten up and smiled, "and I must apologize once more for not being able to serve any tea for our first meeting, but now I must be on my way as my party is waiting for me to return." he began to walk the way he came.

"...will I be able to meet you again in the near future?"

_'let me go already!'_ Inuyasha stopped, "I do not know what comes in the future, we may or may not meet in the same form or manner..." _'done? can I go?!'_

"if that may be, may I have your name?"

_'oh crap. crap crap crap...name uh name uhhhh...'_ Inuyasha turned to him "my name..." Inuyasha began, "is Kyoko." _'there! A simple name! I'm screwed...he'll know...'_ Inuyasha hid his shock as he saw a real genuine smile on a usually emotionless face. _'whoa...'_ a blush formed as he kept staring at the man.

"I am called Sesshomaru." he walked to where Inuyasha was. He moved a lock of Inuyasha's hair behind his ear. Sesshomaru's hand then travelled down the silky lock and kissed the ends, his golden eyes locked onto Inuyasha's brown ones. "I hope we meet again, Kyoko..." Sesshomaru lets go and walked away, leaving a blushing Inuyasha in his wake.

_'did he just-? He didn't-? Why am I blushing!'_ his thoughts were interrupted by the rustling bushes behind him. _'who's that...hopefully it's Kagome and them...'_

"BWAH! Finally...water!"

Inuyasha recognized the voice, _'crap.'_ He wanted to face palm himself for not leaving as soon as he could. A tear ran down his right cheek, not from sadness, but from why or who is torturing him so. _'why me?'_

"ah!...sorry! I didn't know there was someone here...did I scare ya?" the person looked at Inuyasha's shaking form.

_'gotta keep up the act...if Sesshomaru didn't notice then this idiot won't either!'_ Inuyasha straighten up and looked at the other male, "ah...um...you did a little but it helped me not think of the sad thoughts I had." Inuyasha gently smiled, "thank you..."

"oh..." the man was taken-back by Inuyasha's maiden beauty, "ah..." he tried to scratch the blush off his face, "y-you're welcome...I guess?" he tried to look elsewhere, "uh...um...ah...if you don't mind...ah...I can listen if you need someone to let it out on..." he offered still blushing his face off.

Inuyasha sweetly smiled, "it's not much to talk about, I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems," _'hurry and let me go...hurry and let me go...I don't want to face anymore of this...stop torturing me!'_

"Go ahead, I don't mind! 'sides, it's not good to hold in your feelings." the male grinned brightly.

"I see..." Inuyasha smiled, _'WHY! NO!'_ "thank you..." he looked down, hiding his anger. "I was thinking of my losses...I miss them dearly...my mother and my old lover. But now that I have another love, my old love came back..." he noticed he was good at holding his emotions.

"I see..." he hugged Inuyasha.

"w-what are you doing?" Inuyasha blushed. _'let go let go let go...WHY AREN'T YOU LETTING GO!'_

"I know someone in the same situation. My...friend...well, rival is in the same situation as you are in..."

'huh...he_ thinks of me as a friend and a rival?'_ Inuyasha hid his smile.

"...I have seen the face of the woman I came to love but I can't have, it's painful to see the one you love go back to another. You should stay with the person you are with right now. They had helped you forget about your painful past and accept you for who you are, you should be happy with them. I mean I wouldn't want to lose someone like that just to go back to someone else who might not even feel the same." he grinned to Inuyasha after letting him go.

_'wow...who knew he can give good advice...haha...'_ Inuyasha smiled gently to him, "yes...you're right...thank you..."

The man blushed again at Inuyasha's smile. "y-you're welcome..."

"um...I have to go now..." Inuyasha bowed, turned heel and began to walk gracefully away. _'as much as him giving me advice and everything...I do NOT want him to know it's me...it will humiliate me!'_ Inuyasha sighed but stopped with a hitch-

"WAIT! um..." the man chased after Inuyasha.

"yes?" _'leave me alone! GO AWAY! LET ME WALK AWAY! why can't you leave me alone!'_ he thought as he turned and smiled to the man.

"um...uh..." he flustered on the spot.

_'hurry up you-'_

Out of the blue, "AH! forget it!" the man had kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, "i-it's a good luck kiss!"

Inuyasha blushed deep red with hidden anger, "t-thank you...um..." he cocked his head pretending to think of the man's name.

"Koga...my name is Koga." he blushed after seeing Inuyasha's cute gesture.

Inuyasha smiled, "thank you Koga-san. My name is Kyoko. But I really must be going now..." he bowed to Koga. As quickly and gracefully as he could manage, he went back to the hut where everyone was waiting.

"Inuyasha! Where were you the whole time?" Kagome gotten up from her seat.

"I am NEVER doing this again!" he began stripping off the kimono. "I will hide and wait every time! Don't you convince me otherwise! And if I become stubborn, just remind me of this night!"

"uh...what happened?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry about it! I will ALWAYS remember!" he shed the last piece of clothing. He shivered from all the details, "I'm gonna go wash everything off." He walked outside and jumped into the make-shift warm bath they created earlier.

"I curious to know what happened." Miroku pondered.

"Who knows...probably someone flirted with him or something and he couldn't do anything cause he was human." Shippou shrugged, not knowing how true he was.

Inuyasha dunked his body until he was below his nose. He blushed once more as he mumbled, "I'm never gonna do that again..."

* * *

**:D so how was it?! I know it's probably a little crappy but it's outta blue ya know? ^^ hope y'all enjoyed it! :) PEACE!**


End file.
